Come on Over All I Want is You
by Morrigan Mikagami
Summary: I borrowed Christina Aguillera's hottest MTV, Come on Over and replaced Makimachi Misao in her place instead! See what Aoshi's reaction to it would be!


  
Come on Over (All I want is You)  
[MTV-sort of fic] by Morrigan Mikagami  
  
disclaimers: rk doesn't belong to me alright? im a deranged college  
student who is apparently obsessed with rurouni kenshin. SO DON'T SUE!  
and im also borrowing christina aguillera's song/MTV. i have nothing  
else better to do this sembreak, so please bear with me. ^_^x  
  
character's actions  
~lyrics from the song~  
*emphasis*  
  
--  
  
Shinomori Aoshi sipped his tea in silence. He desperately tried to  
concentrate on the inviting aroma of green liquid--it was the least  
thing he could do to distract himself, instead of getting distracted.  
He lulled himself into meditation, and completely ignored the noise of  
the on-going party.  
  
'Patience Aoshi, patience.' he thought dully to himself.  
  
Okina, obviously drunk, was making a racket with his invisible  
microphone, singing--or rather exhausting his lungs out to a song with  
Kuro. Shiro and Okon, also drunk yet somehow sober, gathered  
themselves in a corner sharing a lovey-dovey dance.  
  
'Disgusting.'  
  
In another part of the room, Sanosuke--drunk like everyone else--was  
bragging his ass off and was flirting with a very irritated Megumi. Or  
at least, he was trying to.  
  
'Far more disgusting.'  
  
Just a few feet away, a *very* drunk Kaoru was flirting with Kenshin,  
as the former rurouni tried calming his partner down--but to no avail  
since Kaoru kept pouring sake into his cup and making him drink some  
more.  
  
'Kami-sama...she's all over him! Tsk tsk, poor Kenshin.' Aoshi turned  
away from the *gruesome* scene before him, and once again tried to  
focus his attention to his tea. 'Drunkards!' he thought irritably,  
'Thank Kami-sama I don't drink sake...who knows what I'd do when  
drunk...!'  
  
He took a slow sip of the hot liquid. Savouring the tea's plain yet  
soothing flavour. While his thoughts drifted to the absence of a  
certain person in the room. 'Misao.' He looked around the noise-  
filled room. His eyes searched for that long-braided hair and  
weaselness giggle.  
  
'I wonder where Misao has gone to?'  
  
But he found no sign of her. It wasn't like Misao to ran off somewhere  
else in the middle of a party, unless--he suddenly felt his heart jump  
to his throat. Aoshi abruptly stood up and walked briskly towards the  
door when, at the instance he was about to open it, it slid open and  
Aoshi found himself staring at familiar blue-green eyes.  
  
"Aoshi-sama! Just where do you think you're going hmm?" Misao half-  
scolded him, her eyebrow raised in suspicion and a rather amused  
expression on her flushed cheeks.  
  
"I was going to--Misao, you're drunk!" Aoshi scolded the girl this  
time, without taking away the stoic expression on his face. He caught  
Misao by her waist as she stubbornly tumbled into the room.  
  
"I'm fine, Aoshi-sama," came a sing-song response from the girl.  
Misao's face was now even more flushed red with both embarrassment and  
sake.  
  
"Come. Just stay for a while, onegai Aoshi-sama?" She smiled wickedly  
at him, and Aoshi noticed another glimmer in Misao's eyes--as though  
she was planning something.  
  
Aoshi completely ignored this and looked at Misao sternly. "Misao, you  
need to--"  
  
"ONEGAI Aoshi-sama?? There's still a show y'know..."  
  
He tried to suppress a smile as he gazed at Misao's pleading eyes and  
pouty grin. He thought for a while, then finally gave in.  
  
"Alright. I'll stay."  
  
Now Misao made her way happily to the "stage" where Okina and Kuro  
was, angrily shoo-ing them away.  
  
'A show huh?' Aoshi thought confused, as he took his place at his  
original position in the far back of the room and picked up his cup of  
hot tea. He watched Misao scamper around the made-up stage as she put  
something into a music box, and then took her place at the centre of  
the stage. Aoshi was rather surprised to find the other women in the  
group join Misao on stage. He also noticed that Battousai and the  
others were as confused as he was.  
  
"Yo weaselgirl! Whatcha gonna do huh? Perform a strip dance?!?"  
Sanosuke drunkenly teased.  
  
The former Okashira's mouth wavered slightly. 'Strip dance?'  
  
"Watch and learn roosterhead!" Misao shouted back, grinning widely at  
him.  
  
Aoshi became more curious. 'Just what is she planning to do?'  
  
As though Misao had read his mind, Misao looked at Aoshi straight into  
his blue-grey eyes, and in her most seductive voice she said, "Don't  
worry Aoshi-sama. Just sit back and enjoy the show alright?" then  
winked at him, smiling.  
  
Misao stifled a giggle when she noticed a tinge of pink creeping up at  
Aoshi's cheeks. Aoshi could only bring his tea cup onto his face to  
hide the blush.  
  
"Okay Misao, are you ready?" they heard Omasu shout from the back.  
  
"Hai!" came Misao's enthusiastic reply.  
  
The room suddenly went dark. After a while, music filled the room.  
The lights went on, one by one...  
  
Girls (Misao, Kaoru, Megumi, Okon and Omasu): ~Come on over, come on  
over baby... come on over, come on over baby~  
  
Misao: starts to sing while holding her gaze at Aoshi, her eyes  
flickered with amusement ~Hey boy don't you know / I've got something  
goin' on (yes I do) / all my friends are gonna come / gonna party all  
night long, oh yeah...~  
  
Girls: ~I know..~  
Misao: ~I know~  
Girls and Misao: ~You know~  
  
Misao: starts to dance ~I just want us to go / the fun we'll have /  
you'll never be alone / so boy won't you come Misao goes off stage;  
dances--think really Christina Aguillera we will party 'til the  
dawn.. ah listen to me~  
  
Girls: pointing at the men ~All i want is you~  
Misao: motioning at Aoshi ~Come over here baby!  
Girls: ~All i want is you~  
Misao: hops towards Aoshi ~you make me go crazy~  
Girls: ~all i want is you~  
Misao: ~now baby don't be shy. you better cross the line. gets face  
to face with a blushing Aoshi i'm gonna love you right..~ teases  
Aoshi with a little dance, then walks away again towards the stage  
Girls and Misao: ~all i want is you! come on over, come on over baby.  
come on over, come on over baby~  
  
Misao: ~i want you to know points at Aoshi you could be the one for  
me (yes you could). you've got all i'm looking for. you've got  
personality.. oh yeah~  
  
Sano laughs at this line, then shuts up abruptly when he felt Aoshi  
giving him a death glare  
  
Girls: ~I know~  
Misao: ~I know~  
Girls and Misao: ~You know... i'm gonna give you more / i know i've  
never felt this way before~  
  
Misao: does another christina aguillera dance on-stage ~so boy won't  
you come, won't you come knocking on my door.. listen to me~  
  
Girls: ~All i want is you~  
Misao: ~Come over here baby!  
Girls: ~All i want is you~  
Misao: ~you make me go crazy~  
  
Aoshi kept his eyes fixed on Misao..definitely shocked  
  
Girls: ~all i want is you~  
Misao: ~now baby don't be shy. you better cross the line. i'm gonna  
love you right..~ does a back step,then pointed at Aoshi again  
Girls and Misao: ~all i want is you.. come on over, come on over baby.  
come on over, come on over baby~  
  
Misao headed towards Aoshi once more, motioning at him to "come on  
over here"!  
  
Misao: ~now baby don't be shy. you better cross the line. i'm gonna  
love you right..~  
Girls and Misao: ~all i want is you.. come on over, come on over baby~  
Girls: ~All i want is you~  
Misao: does a very *sexy* aguillera dance ~you make me go crazy~  
  
Aoshi's jaw almost hanging open  
  
Girls: ~all i want is you~  
Misao: ~now baby don't be shy. you better cross the line. i'm gonna  
love you right..~  
Girls: ~All i want is you~  
Misao: ~you make me go crazy~  
Girls and Misao: ~all i want is you~  
  
Girls: background ~all i want is you!~  
Misao: ~ALL I WANT IS YOU!~ looks at Aoshi straight into his eyes and  
kissed him softly on his lips  
  
The song ended. Aoshi gazed back at Misao, his cheeks flushed pink and  
his mouth twitched. He couldn't believe what happened--did Misao just  
kissed him?!?  
  
"uh..ano-u..Misao?" Aoshi sort-of stuttered.  
  
"Hai, Aoshi-sama?" Misao asked triumphantly.  
  
A slight grin came off his quivering mouth before everyone witnessed  
Aoshi Shinomori--former okashira of the Oniwabanshuu, master of the  
Kaiten Kenbu Ruroken, and infamous icicle man--pass out.  
  
  
  
--END ^_^x  
*****  
  



End file.
